Beloved idols
by little akary
Summary: Lorsque Kise amène ses anciens partenaires de basket sur son lieu de travail, il était loin de penser que Kuroko lui donnerait la possibilité de rencontrer ses idoles à lui.


Alors voilà, je traînais sur tumblr et j'ai vu une image qui montrait une rencontre entre Ittoki et Kise. Là des petites étoiles ont brillé dans mes yeux et je mesuis dit: "Mais oui, ça le fait trop!". En plus j'ai une amie totalement fan des deux alors je me suis lancée et j'ai un peu extrapolé l'image. JE vous laisse voir ce que ça donne.

Bien sûr ni Kuroko, ni les Starish ne m'appartiennent, heureusement pour eux.

Ah et c'est la première fois que je mets un titre anglais (de ma propre initiative) j'espère qu'il n'est pas totalement incohérent ^^".

Sur ce enjoy!

* * *

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, inviter ses connaissances comme l'avait proposé son manager n'était peut-être pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle. Bien sûr cela lui donnait une image plus accessible. Ce qui plairait certainement à ses fans mais voilà maintenant qu'ils étaient là Kise ne pouvait que se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément des amis qui passaient inaperçu. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était simplement qu'ils ne créeraient aucun scandale. C'était pourtant trop vite espéré que déjà Kuroko manquait à l'appel. Parce que bien sûr le sixième joueur fantôme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'emporter Nigou à la réception. Ce n'était pas un bal, ils étaient dans un parc, mais quand même ! C'était son lieu de travail… en quelque sorte. Mais voilà comme Nigou était là, le petit chien avait comme qui dirait prit la fuite. Ou du moins il tentait vainement de se rapprocher du buffet. Kuroko qui était le seul à l'avoir vu avait bien entendu voulu le rattraper et le suivi sans prévenir les autres. C'est là qu'il perdit tout contact avec les autres mais de toute façon pour le moment son problème était de récupérer Nigou. Ce dernier fut finalement arrêter dans son élan par un jeune homme à lunette qui s'exclama tout en soulevant l'animal :

« Quel adorable petit wan-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Tu es perdu peut-être ?

-Oï Natsuki qu'est-ce que tu… Ah ! Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé encore ?

-Il courait à travers la foule. Ne Shou-chan, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est adorable. »

La petite boule de poil poussa un jappement apparemment content ce qui fit apparaitre des petites étoiles dans les yeux du dénommé Natsuki.

« C'est pas le problème que je le trouve adorable ou pas. Il faut retrouver à qui il est !

-Ano.

-Hein ? reprit le plus petit en regardant son ami. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Moi ? demanda-t-il tout en câlinant le petit animal. Pas du tout.

-Alors qui…

-Ano ? Ce chien est à moi.

-Wouah ! »

Shou fit quelques pas en arrière tout en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait encore la chamade de cette entrée en matière si surprenante. Natsuki lui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, passant de la boule de poil au jeune homme qui était maintenant en face de lui. Son regard allait rapidement des yeux bleus du chien aux yeux bleus de Kuroko avant d'annoncer comme une évidence.

« Forcément.

-Y'a pas de forcément qui tienne, s'écria Shou derrière.

-Shou ! Il y a un problème ? On t'a entendu crier depuis l'autre bout ? demanda un rouquin en arrivant au pas de course accompagné de plusieurs autres personnes. Oh Nat-chan tu as trouvé un chien.

-En fait c'est le mien.

-Wouah ! »

Le rouquin fit à son tour quelques pas en arrière imité par la plus part de ceux qui étaient arrivés avec lui. Ce qui ne sembla pas réellement choquer le bleuté qui se tenait toujours devant eux. Qui attendait qu'on lui rende Nigou au passage.

« Il ne faut pas surprendre les gens comme ça, c'est mauvais pour le cœur tu le sais ça ? plaisanta le rouquin.

-J'étais là depuis le début.

-Sérieux !

-Kurokocchi ! s'exclama alors la voix de Kise qui venait de retrouver son ancien coéquipier de Teiko. S'il te plait ne part plus sans prévenir. Tu sais c'est mon lieu de travail ici, j'aimerai que tout se passe bien.

-Hai. En fait je voulais juste rattraper Nigou.

-Se pourrait-il, commença le rouquin en regardant fixement Kise. Kise Ryouta ?

-Wouah, c'est pas possible ? s'exclama celui-ci en retour apparemment excité. Ittoki Otoyacchi ?

-Otoyacchi ? demanda le jeune homme surpris pendant que Kise regardait les autres personnes qui les entouraient.

-En fait ils sont tous là. J'y crois pas les Starish ! Je suis fan.

-C'est super Kise-kun, déclara Kuroko qui ne semblait pas réellement aussi content.

-Vous nous connaissez ? demanda Ittoki.

-Bien sûr, répondit Kise avec ferveur. Je vous ai tout de suite suivi. Vous êtes un groupe en or. Le meilleur de ces derniers temps en tout cas ! Oï Momocchi ! »

Il fit de grands signes de bras au travers de la foule. Cela finit par attirer l'attention de la bonne personne. On entendit alors un cri à travers la foule puis une tornade rose s'approcha d'eux en courant. Traînant derrière elle ce qui ressemblait à un jeune homme.

« J'y crois pas ! Ki-chan tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais les Starish, rétorqua la demoiselle qui venait d'arriver en gonflant les joues.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Kurokocchi qui les a rencontrés.

-Disons plutôt traumatisé, râla Shou.

-Ah Tetsu-kun tu es le meilleur.

-Quel magnifique Lady. C'est un plaisir que d'avoir une si bonne compagnie, commença Ren en s'avançant.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, remarqua Masato.

-Tu es trop coincé, c'est toujours le bon moment tant qu'il y a une petite brebis à s'occuper.

-Satsuki ? Une petite brebis ? s'amusa Aomine qui avait été traîné de force par son amie d'enfance.

-Mo Aomine-kun ! C'est pour ça que tu es toujours célibataire. Ganguro !

-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda alors une nouvelle voix.

-Ne, ne Kagamicchi, Midorimacchi, Takao-kun regardez. Ce sont les Starish ! s'exclama Kise.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de crier nanodayo, remarqua le tireur en remontant ses lunettes d'un air exaspéré.

-Eheh, en fait tu es gêné, hein Shin-chan ? Je sais que tu as acheté leur CD.

-Je me passerais de tes commentaires Takao, alors que celui-ci rigolait.

-Deh, c'est qui ? redemanda Kagami.

-Ouais je vois pas pourquoi vous en faites toute une histoire. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les as de Seirin et Tohou. Momoi semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes ou alors de crier de tout son saoule contre les incultes qui leur faisaient face. A côté Takao se marrait en tendant de rester le plus discret possible. Midorima remonta ses lunettes avec un air de dédain très bien travaillé qui leur démontrait parfaitement combien ils auraient du se sentir incultes. Sauf que voilà on parlait d'Aomine et Kagami. Les choses auraient donc pu être très longues. De leur côté les chanteurs étaient tout de même très content de savoir qu'ils avaient déjà des fans. Après tout cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient fait leurs débuts. Du moins presque tous parce Shou était encore en train de se remettre de son choc. Lui qui pensait Natsuki grand. Il se sentait comme entouré de géant, ce qui lui donnait un peu le vertige… ce qui malheureusement lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Ren quant à lui tentait de venir en aide à Momoi qui semblait toujours aussi mal. Finalement se fut Kuroko qui délia la conversation, surprenant de nouveau les chanteurs qui avaient légèrement oubliés sa présence :

« Après tout Aomine-kun et Kagami-kun sont incultes.

-T'as un soucis Kuroko !

-Sérieux, Kagamicchi et Aominecchi ne connaissent pas les Starish ?

-Ils sont bon au basket ? demanda Aomine en se frottant l'intérieur de l'oreille du petit doigt.

-Au basket ? reprit Ittoki.

-C'est une blague ? demanda Tokiya.

-Des chanteurs Aominecchi ! Ce sont des chanteurs !

-Je ne pensais tout de même pas que ta culture était limitée au basket nanodayo.

-Ah désolé, reprit Kise en se retournant vers le groupe.

-Quoi désolé ? râla Aomine derrière alors qu'il se prit un écouteur dans l'oreille de la part de Momoi qui attrapa d'ailleurs Kagami par la même occasion.

-Refaites votre culture maintenant, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, voulu calmer Ittoki.

-C'est bon, confia Kuroko. Résister à Momoi-san va les rendre plus fort.

-Plus fort ? demanda le rouquin en clignant des yeux. Ah ah ne me faites pas croire que vous vous battez ou quoi que ce soit du style.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, soupira Tokiya.

-Et donc, on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda alors Shou. Parce que Kise-san, je vois mais vous êtes aussi top model.

-Certainement pas nanodayo.

-Seul Kise-kun se permet d'avoir ce passe-temps, déclara le joueur fantôme.

-Passe-temps ? s'interrogèrent les chanteurs.

-C'est méchant Kurokocchi. C'est vrai un métier à part entière.

-Hum hum, approuva Momoi. Et c'est grâce à Ki-chan qu'on a pu rentrer ici, alors soyez un peu plus gentils.

-On pas venu pour lui rendre service à la base ? demanda Takao.

-Nous sommes ses amis alors nous pouvons bien lui rendre service, reprit la rose.

-Ah des amis, répéta Ittoki ayant finalement une réponse.

-Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'ils ressemblaient à des amis, remarqua Ren.

-Ce sont surtout pour la plus part des anciens camarades de basket, leur apprit Kise en souriant.

-C'est vrai, il semble me souvenir que vous jouez dans l'équipe de basket de votre lycée, Kise-san, rappela Masato.

-Oui ! Avant au collège je jouais avec Kurokocchi, Aominecchi et Midorimacchi. Momoicchi était notre manager.

-C'est quoi tous ces « chi » ? râla Shou qui avait l'impression de s'embrouiller.

-Ki-chan rajoute « chi » aux personnes qu'ils respectent, leur apprit Momoi.

-Oh j'ai eu le droit à un « chi » tout à l'heure, remarqua Ittoki.

-Bien sûr ! reprit vivement Kise. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce que vous faites.

-Ca passe, fit Aomine en haussant les épaules.

-Aominecchi, couina Kise qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? C'est pas mon style de musique mais je dis que ça passe, râla l'as de Touhou en baillant. Bon quand est-ce que je peux voir Mai-chan ?

-Mai-chan ? demanda Ren.

-Jingujicchi, shhh, demanda rapidement Kise en faisant signe de s'arrêter.

-Oï Kise, t'as dit que je pouvais manger ce que je voulais, reprit Kagami.

-Ah ? Euh… Oui.

-Bon alors j'y vais je commence à avoir faim.

-Je viens aussi, fit Kuroko en emportant Nigou.

-Ne, commença Takao alors que tout le monde regardait encore les deux joueurs de Seirin partir. On pourrait avoir un autographe.

-Oui ! Oui ! s'exclama Momoi à son tour.

-Aucun problème, my Lady.

-Yatta !

-Super, hein Shin-chan ? Tu vas pouvoir avoir un autographe.

-Je n'ai rien demandé nanodayo !

-Je suis sûr que t'en mourrais d'envie. »

D'un coup quelque chose rebondit sur le crâne de Takao qui prit une mine douloureuse. Le jeune homme se frotta le cuir chevelu mais ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de se relever en un sourire amusé. Momoi était en train de tanner Ren pour avoir un autographe, ce dernier étant à la recherche de papier et de stylo. Kise se retourna vers le reste du groupe avec un petit sourire désolé. Voilà ce qu'il craignait en emmenant ses connaissances dans ce genre de réception.

« Désolé pour ça, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

-C'est pas grave, fit Ittoki en remuant les mains.

-Oui il s'amuse là, assura Masato.

-Oï Kise, gronda une voix dans son dos alors qu'un bras passa autour de son épaule.

-Aominecchi ? demanda le blondinet pas très sûr du lui pour le coup.

-Tu m'as mentit pour m'attiré ici, hein ?

-Moi ?

-Tu m'as dit qu'il y aurait Mai-chan.

-Euh, il avala difficilement sa salive. Pour être exact c'est Momocchi qui a dit qu'il pouvait y avoir Mai-chan. Je n'ai rien dit, moi.

-Ah, soupira le jeune homme se laissant totalement aller contre Kise. J'ai envie de jouer. Je vais aller chercher Kagami. A plus.

-Ah, Aominecchi ! Si vous sortez vous ne pourrez plus rerentrer.

-Aah. »

L'as de Touhou fit un bref signe de main et disparu dans la foule. Momoi elle fit son grand retour avec les deux cartons signés par tous les Starish. Elle en gardait un précieusement alors qu'elle tendait le deuxième à Midorima. Ce fut finalement Takao qui l'attrapa sachant pertinemment que la fierté de son compagnon l'empêcherait de le prendre. Puis finalement chacun furent appelé dans des endroits différents il fallu alors se séparer. Cependant maintenant savez qu'il pourrait son groupe favori plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plu?

Je suis reviewore, n'hésitez pas à me nourrir.


End file.
